se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Roh Moo-hyun/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver Horst Köhler - Sin imagen.jpg| German President Horst Koehler (L) and his South Korean counterpart Roh Moo-Hyun review the honour guards 11 April 2005 in front of the Charlottenburg Castle in Berlin. Gettu Gerhard Schröder - Roh Moo-hyun.jpg| President of South Korea Roh Moo-hyun, left, and German Chancellor Gerhard Schroeder, right, brief the media after their talks in the Chancellery in Berlin, Wednesday, April 13, 2005. AP Angela Merkel - Sin imagen.jpg| (dpa) - Angela Merkel, Chairwoman of the German CDU party, and Roh Moo Hyun, President of the Republic of Korea, laugh while sitting down for a talk at a hotel in Berlin, Germany, 12 April 2005. Roh Moo Hyun is on a five-day-visit to Germany. dpa picture alliance archive / Alamy Stock Photo Francia * Ver Jacques Chirac - Roh Moo-hyun.jpg| Roh meeting French president Jacques Chirac. AP Archive Europa del Sur Ciudad del Vaticano * Ver Benedicto XVI - Roh Moo-hyun.jpg| Vatican City, Feb 15, 2007 / 10:26 am (CNA).- Thursday morning at the Vatican, Pope Benedict XVI received the President of the Republic of Korea, Roh Moo-hyun. CNA España * Ver Juan Carlos I - Roh Moo-hyun.jpg| SMajestades los Reyes Don Juan Carlos y Doña Sofía recibieron al Presidente de Corea del Sur, Roh Moo-Myun, y su esposa, Kwan Yang-Suk, en el Palacio de El Pardo de Madrid, dando inicio a la visita de Estado. EFE Felipe VI - Roh Moo-hyun.jpg| Almuerzo con SS.EE. el Presidente de la república de Corea y Señora de Roh Moo-Hyun. Ha sido ofrecido por Sus Majestades los Reyes, acompañados por Su Alteza Real el Príncipe de Asturias. EFE José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero - Sin imagen.jpg| South Korean President Roh Moo-hyun (3R) shakes hand with Spanish Prime Minister Jose Luis Rodriguez Zapatero (R) next to Spain's King Juan Carlos (2R), wife of South Korean President Kwon Yang-sook (3L), Spanish Queen Sofia (2nL) and Prince Felipe (L) prior to an official dinner at the Royal Palace in Madrid, 12 February 2007. South Korean President Roh Moo-hyun and his wife are on a three day state visit. Getty Italia * Ver Roh Moo-hyun - Romano Prodi.jpg| President Roh Moo-hyun speaks at a joint press conference with Italian Prime Minister Romano Prodi at Cheong Wa Dae on Wednesday. chosun.com Silvio Berlusconi - Sin imagen.jpg| Antes de pronunciar su discurso, el presidente Roh Moo-hyun se reunió en la sede de la ONU con el primer ministro italiano, Silvio Berlusconi. Los dos hombres dijeron que las reformas del Consejo de Seguridad de la ONU deberán ser acordadas. 2005-09-15. KBS WORLD Radio Europa del Norte Finlandia * Ver Roh Moo-hyun - Tarja Halonen.jpg| President of the Republic of Korea Roh Moo-hyun and President Halonen. Office of the President of the Republic of Finland Matti Vanhanen - Roh Moo-hyun.jpg| South Korean President Roh Moo-hyun arriving, being greeted Finnish Prime Minister Matti Vanhanen, the two shake hands and enter building. AP Archive Reino Unido * Ver Isabel II - Roh Moo-hyun.jpg| President Roh Moo-hyun of South Korea, meets Britain’s Queen Elizabeth II at London’s Horseguards Parade, Wednesday Dec. 1, 2004, at the start of his State visit to Britain. (AP Photo/Matthew Fearn/WPA pool) Roh Moo-hyun - Tony Blair.jpg| EN SEUL. Blair y el presidente surcoreano, Roh Moo Hyun, analizaron la crisis nuclear con Corea del Norte. La Gaceta Europa Oriental Polonia * Ver Aleksander Kwaśniewski - Sin imagen.jpg| Polish President Aleksander Kwasniewski(R) gestures during his meeting with Korean counterpart Roh Moo-Hyun in the presidential palace in Warsaw 03 December 2004. Roh Moo-Hyun pays a two-day visit to Poland. Getty Rusia * Ver Roh Moo-hyun - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Vladimir Putin met with President of South Korea Roh Moo Hyun. Kremlin Ucrania * Ver Roh Moo-hyun - Víktor Yúshchenko.jpg| (Below) Former Ukrainian President Viktor Yushchenko meets with then South Korean President Roh Moo-hyun in December 2006 in Seoul. Kyiv Post Fuentes Categoría:Roh Moo-hyun